ThEy'Re iNsAnE
by IlovePasta
Summary: Welcome to a world of crazy people..Who want to rape,kill,and love you.. 2p!Dark!HetaliaxReader.
1. Chapter 1

** This is based off of...Readerx2p hetalia characters. I'm like,  
too addicted to these guys. They're hot,and scary. 3333 I hope you like it. ^^ There's like,four people each..chapter. **

Name: Alfred F. Jones.

"Where are you..(Name)?" Loud boots could be heard as you hid in your closet,frightenend like no tomorrow. Alfred just killed your older brother,Mathias. Blood splattered everywhere. He's doing all of this JUST because you dumped him. He still wants you. Shaking,  
you really hoped that he wouldn't come to your room. His boots came closer to your door.

Your old (color) door,creaked as Alfred opened it. "(Name)...? Come on out,Where ever you are..~" Obviously,you hated him. You broke up with the carmel headed boy, well..cause he always left you alone at his house. Plus,he was too clingy. You heard footsteps toward your closet.  
"I found you...!" He opened your closet,to see a beautiful young girl(you) hiding in between jackets. He grabbed your arm, and threw you onto your bed. He pinned you down on the bed,and licked your neck.

"Dammit,Alfred!" Tears were streaming down your cheeks. "I thought you..were..  
more nicer than this!" He grabbed a swiss pocket knife,and tore your clothes off. He leaned down,and whispered into your ear,"Why...Did you..." It sounded like he was going to cry. "Why did you dump me..? I thought...we were tight..." But then you remembered the cute side to Alfred..He acted like..he was so cool..like a hero. The tone of his voice changed.

"But..You fucking ended up dating..Emil?(Iceland)" You wondered if he was dead too..."So..  
for dumping me..I'm going to rape you every night..!" He was insane...

He kissed your collar bones,and licked your neck. Then he looked up,and kissed you roughly.

Whispering,he said,"Welcome to my world..~"

Name: Arthur Kirkland.

You sat in your car,just before visiting him,wondering why Arthur was so...different. He started getting freckles,and he was more rougher in bed..You turned your car on,and drove to your boyfriend's house.

When you got there, the door was wide open. "Umm...?" You opened the door to your car,and got out. And inside his house was dough everywhere. What kind of mess was he doing here?  
You went upstairs to check if Arthur was there. "I'm here,love.." He said tiredly. He was probably napping again. You opened the door to his room,  
and poked him. He sat up,and snuggled your stomach. "Oh...how I missed you,love.." He looked up at you,his eyes now blue. He still had freckles. You blushed. "...WHO ARE YOU,AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ARTHUR?" You yelled,and backed away. He was confused. "Love,it is me. I have no idea what you are talking about."

"No,it isn't."

"Love,please,don't get me angry." He looked at you.

"...Fine." You really need one of his cupcakes right now. He always knew what you wanted. Arthur stood up,and grabbed a cupcake. He unwrapped the wrapper,and gave the cupcake to you. You took a bite,and slowly fell asleep. "That's right...~Eat the cupcake..." Again,you fell into his trick.

"Mhm..?" Arthur was kissing your neck when you woke up. You struggled to get up,but you couldn't. Ropes were tied to your hands,and you were with Aruthur downstairs. "My...It's amazing seeing you struggle like this,(Name).."  
This was different..he usually teases you for a while,until you wake up. He was probably really wanting you.  
"Arthur..what are you doing..?" You were confused,but moaned a little,when he touched the bridge of your breast. He kissed you passionately. You was about to pull away,but he shoved his tongue in your mouth.  
What a turn on. You leaned towards him,hungrily.

"Ah-ah-ah~." He pulled away. "You must apologize for yelling at me earlier." He smirked dirtily.

"...I'm sorry. Now,just get me naked." He kissed you again,and smiled. "Don't mind if I do..~"

Name: Ivan Bragniski.

"I-Ivan..Stop it!" He was whipping you with his whip. He found this..amusing. "No, my little sunflower..~Why would I want to do that..da?" Every single day,He rapes you,and beats you. You creamy colored skin,was now bruised,and dotted with love bites.  
He kept whipping you. After a few more hits,you finally broke out.

"Fine!" He smirked. "What was that,da?" "...Fine.." You looked away,and growled lowly.  
"I'll..I'll have sex with you again." He smiled widely. "Thank you,little sunflower."  
He kissed you roughly,and licked your neck,and reached his hand up your shirt.

"Ah...little sunflower..You're the only woman for me...!" He groped you breast,and bit you over and over again. He just wanted to strip you into your bra,and panties...and whip you..  
You just wanted to beat him with a bat. You couldn't do that,because his was insane. You felt his mouth suck somewhere it wasn't supposed to suck. You moaned,and he smirked.

"I'm sorry..but..I love you..you love me too..da?"

Name: Francis Bonnefoy.(INSERT EXPLICT LANGUAGE HERE)

Your hand slammed onto the vaccum as your lazy husband sat on the couch watching The Kardashians.(xP) "Shit..It's stuck." You mumbled under your breath. "Francis! Get your ass over here!" A frown formed onto his face.

"What." He stood up lazily,and walked to you. His blue eyes stared at you,calmly.  
As your idiot self would,stare at him in irritation. "Vaccum. Fix. Now." You stood up,  
and stared at him. "What the fuck do you want me to do?" He bent down and tried to fix it.

"Hm.."

"What..?"

"I can't fix it,Amour.[1]." He sighed,and kissed your cheek. "Let's call Gilbert,and Ludwig?"  
You sighed,obiviously giving up. You stood up,and rubbed your temples. Francis was about to take out a ciggerate,but when he saw you,he blushed for the 2nd time in a while. "It's amazing..when you're irritated..." He pinned you to the wall,nibbling on your neck. His tongue licked down to your collar bone.

"Francis..You're blushing again." You said,smiling.

"Mon amour, vous me faites rougir..[2]" His accent strongly turned you on. He kissed you roughly shoving his tongue into your mouth. Before he touched your sensitive places,he said again in his French accent.

"Faisons en sorte que les enfants francais ..[3]~"

[1] Love [2] My love,you make me blush..  
[3] Let's make French children..~

** Lol,Ivan's was a bit small..But,It was good,da? ^^ TBC.  
Matthew Williams, Feliciano Vargas,Lovino Vargas,and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Plz reviewzies. ^^ **  



	2. ToTaLlY iNsAnE

** RESUMING TO THE CHAPTER 2. So,yeah, I totally over reacted when I got reviews. But I need more~. So,I might need to make more Hetalia one shots,and readerxvarious. 3 I hopez you guyz like this one! **

Name: Matthew Williams.

You were laughing as you talking to Alfred. He was flirting with you obviously. You never thought about how Matthew Felt about you. He was just glaring from the corner.

A few days later,you decided to visited Alfred, and Matthew. Alfred opened it,and smiled,letting you in. "Umm..Where's Mattie?" Alfred was frightenend at that thought. "...He's upstairs." You smiled,and hugged him. "Thanks,Alfie." You walked up to the room that said Matthew on it. Gently,you knocked on the door of Matt.

"...(_Y/N_)..Come in." It was Mattie. "S-Sure..." You walked inside,worried. "Umm...About the other day.." He looked up and grabbed a lock of your (_H/C_),and sniffed it. "Why were you...Talking with him..? I invited you to the walk to the park..  
Me.." He held your hair close to his face,and sniffed it again. "Mattie...I don't like Alfred..."

"Liar."

That made you angry as ever. "Matthew,Why in the world would I like your brother? Yeah,he's funny,but not as cute as you.  
I won't sit here,being called a liar by an idiot Canadian who doesn't understand that I love him!" He grabbed your wrists,  
pinning you roughly towards his bed. "(_Y/N_),I love you more than I love pancakes and maple syurup.." You blushed.

"Mattie..."

"No,(_Y/N_). Juste se taire, et laissez-moi vous montrer combien Je t'aime.[1]" He was talking in Canadian French.  
He said it rather strongly,and he kissed you roughly. He bit you in many places,and whispered.

"Welcome to my world,of INSANITY."

[1] Just shut up,and let me show you how much I love you.

Name: Feliciano Vargas

"Feli-chan?" You looked around,worried. You two were supposed to eat out. Walking down the stairs,you saw your date.  
"Ciao." He said darkly. In his hand,he held dark red wine. You couldn't tell if his hair was light,or dark. "Bella[1],Would you like some wine?" You frowned,and shook your head. "We have to go,Feli." He frowned,and suddenly,he was towered over you.

"Again,Would you like some wine,(_Y/N_)?" You shook your head. His face darkenend. He gave a little nibble on your neck.  
"You're getting wine,like it or not." He grabbed his wine,and put it in your mouth,by kissing you. You forcefully had to drink it.  
Minutes later,you and your date ended up being stuck in insanity world,instead of your Italian resturant date.  
[1] Lady(I think..)

Name: Lovino Vargas.(Mafia!)

"No,you idiot!" You screamed,crying as you ran out of your boyfriend's house. "Principessa[1]! Wait!" Lovino yelled,and tried running after you. You were in an alley,caught by a mafia. They had shot your leg,and you were limping. You left a trail of blood.

"Let's take her to boss?"

"Yeah."

They picked you up,and they brought you to a room that said Vargas. Inside the room,your boyfriend was sitting there infront of you.  
His eyes widenend,and he stood up,holding you close to him. "(_Y/N_)...You're stupid for running away like that,dammit. Even if I were kissing that Spanish girl,I still love you..." He held your chin,and kissed you roughly.

"You guys...might wanna leave." He looked down at you,and winked. You blushed. They left,and he went back to kissing you roughly. He slowly stripped you,and you were guessing,that was his apology for you.

Name: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

An axe was held towards your neck as the Spainard was licking the shell of your ear. "Should I take this off your neck..?"

"Y-Yes..A-Antonio..." He smirked,and took it off your neck,and kissed you roughly. "You taste yummy..." He groped your chest,and you moaned. "A-Antonio...!" He ignored you,and he stripped you.

"Most beautiful creamy skin ever.." He grabbed his whip,and whipped you,as you shrieked. "It's now bloody..." He smirked,  
and sucked you breast. You were definitley in hell.

** LOL it was short. Probably,The next one will be..Prussia,Germany,Poland,and...Sweden. Review,Da? :D I totally got lazy.  
I promise The Awesome Prussia's will be the LONGEST out of all of them.(thtswhutshesayd.) ;DD ** 


	3. AsIaNs ToO?

** ITS CHAPTER 3 PEOPLEEC: The Insane People are after you...  
It's going to be 4 people here as usual,and 2 people in the other chapter. But..I'm not telling who's next. THAT'S a secret. My pals wanted 2 of them to be long,because..yeah. I changed my mind for the 4 character that I said in the other chapter. ^^" I hope you like this chapter~~ **

Name: Wang Yao.

You and your boyfriend,Wang were out eating at a Chinese resturant.  
The most recent one that you knew of course. Panda Express. Wang ordered himself Fried Rice,with Walnut shrimp,and he got you Chow Mein,and Mandarin Chicken(asianpower). He set the food on the table,and pulled the chair out for you,  
as you sat. He went to get a drink for the two of you,as you sat there,waiting. You found it rude just to start eating without your boyfriend. He came back,and set their drink in the middle of the table. "We're sharing this,alright (_Y/N_)?" He kissed your cheek. You nodded. The both of you started eating. Obviously,he had chopsticks,  
you had a simple fork. He had a cute smirk on his face you couldn't resist kissing.  
He kissed you back,and the both of you went back to eating.

"So..Fengmi[1]..What were you doing with Kiku the other day?"

You had a confused face. "I was just talking to him."

"Well..I caught him trying to kiss you. His arm was wrapped around your waist,(_Y/N_)."  
He had a concerned look on his face.

"But..Wang..I wasn't kissing him."

He sighed,and kissed your hand. "Nevermind it. We'll talk about this when we get home."  
Minutes later,the both of you finished eating your food,and threw it away. Wang held your hand,as you walked home with Wang. Once you 2 got home,Wang did something that turned you on. He pinned you to the bed roughly.

"Did Kiku tell you to kiss him?"

You 2 were back to the conversation about you and Kiku.

"No,Wang!"

He tensed when you yelled at him. He kissed you roughly,groping your sensitive place. He whispered."Conglai meiyou. Ma wo. Wo hui dai ni huan you shijie.[2]" You didn't care right at the moment,because he was being an idiot. He was seeing things. That was Kiku's girl friend,Sakura.

"Tell me..that you love me..Tell me..that you didn't kiss that Japanese..." He kept groping your breasts. You moaned, and kissed him roughly also. You wanted him to get you naked,  
right here,right now. "I love you..And I didn't kiss that Japanese.." He looked down at you,  
and kissed you,shoving his tongue in your mouth. "Wo ai ni[3]..(_Y/N_)." You smiled,and said,"I love you more." Moments later,he entered his,'world' in yours. Welcome to the world of Insanity.

[1]Honey [2] Never..yell at me. Or I'll bring you around the world.  
[3] I love you.

Name: Honda Kiku.(-insert bad language here-o.o)

He threw a neko maid outfit at you. "Wear this outfit,now." In his hand,he held a whip. You nodded hesitantly,and went to change into the skimpy outfit.A few minutes later,you came back out,embarrassed.

"Mmm..That looks good on you,Akachan..~[1]" He licked his lips in pleasure as he stroked his whip.

"Damn pervert.." You mumbled under your breath. Everyday,Kiku whipped you,and made you cosplay into skimpy,or perverted outfit. All because you're going out with Wang. He whipped you,when he heard the word pervert.

He was angry. When Kiku is angry,shit goes down."Watashi no hentai yobidasu koto wa arimasen![2]" He grabbed you,and made you suck his 'whip'. You were disgusted as you did this. But he was making you do this,by making your head move up,and down.  
He moaned,and pushed you off. "Hah.." He nibbled your neck,as he licked your collar bones.

He went lower,and kissed your thighs. "D-Don't kiss me there!" You slapped his face,  
and he smacked your ass. You shrieked. He kissed your sensitive place,as you struggled out of his grip.

Minutes later..He had his 'whip' in your sensitive place. His world was too much for you..  
You hated him so much..

Name: Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt

"G-Gilbert!" He was kissing you roughly as he groped you everywhere. "You really like this..don't you,(_Y/N_)?" You blushed,and looked away,as you moaned. You were in heaven/hell. He got rougher,as he dug his nails into you. All you could feel was fear,  
and pleasure.

The both of you sat on his couch,as he blabbered about himself being awesome. "You know,Honey. I'm really awesome." You sighed as Ludwig opened the door. "Hallo, meine Liebe.[1]"  
Ludwig kissed you,and you kissed back. "Big Bruder..he's..annoying,no?" You laughed,and nodded.  
"West! I am not annoying! (_Y/N_) even thinks so!" You and Ludwig just laughed at Gilbert,dispite how annoying he was at times.

Today, Ludwig told you to sleep in the middle of himself,and Gilbert. Since you wanted to be in the middle of two hot German bodies?You agreed.

You got dressed so that you could sleep with the Germans,but when you went to their room,  
Ludwig was shirtless,and so was Gilbert. You couldn't help but blush at the fact they were shirtless. Ludwig smiled,and led you to the bed. German heaven? German heaven. But when Gilbert was here. Oh gosh. You wore a large (favorite color) t shirt,and (favorite color) shorts. Gilbert kissed you,and pulled you onto the bed. "West,now can we do it with her?" Gilbert seemed excited. Ludwig was nervous,because the last time he did it with you,he went over board.

"..A-Alright Big Bruder.." Gilbert was already groping your..well,EVERYWHERE. Ludwig was kissing you roughly,as you had a combination of a moan,and a kiss. This was totally heaven,and hell mixed together. Sandwhiched between 2 shirtless Germans? Yes,that was a dream that came true.

[1] Hello,my love.

** -SQUEE- That was amazing. ESPECIALLY China,and Germany and Prussia. .3.  
I had to make Prussia,and Germany's long,because Prussia is awesome. Prussia had MOST parts in his,cause he's awesome. :D REVIEW PLZ. ^^ ** 


	4. LaSt tImE

** ALRIGHT. :D This chapter is going to be sexy,sexy,sexy. I'm sure you guys will like this chapter. ;D 5 people this time. 5 is the special character~ PM me,or review my chapter,if I have bad translations.**

Name: Feliks Lukawiez.

"Like,Babe,this shirt looks totally hot on you." Feliks grabbed a seethrough shirt for you to wear. "So like,that way,I'll see your boobs all the time." You blushed red,and looked away. "So,Babe,do you wanna wear it?" You sighed. "Why don't I try it on,Feliks?" You took it from the blonde's hand,and went to the changing room. He stood outside,flirting with some girls. You were always so jealous of him. He always called you babe. You knew everything about him. When he gets lonely,he gets angry.

"Babe,are you done?"

"Yeah." You unlocked the door,and he went locked the door,and stood against the door.

"I was right..It does look..totally hot on you.." He grabbed your waist,and bit your neck. You blushed. He trailed his hands up you seethrough shirt,to grope your breasts.

"F-Feliks..I-I have something to tell you..." You liked him for a long time,but you've always thought he was gay. You knew a bit of Polish,so you looked at him.

"Like,Yeah,(_Y/N_)?"

"Kocham cie...[1]" You blushed,and looked away. He smiled at the sight at of your exposed neck. "Lubie, calkowicie kocham cie bardziej.[2]" He said back,nibbling,and kissing your neck. "You're definitly the woman for me." He kissed you roughly.

"Let's pay for this,before we get it wet." You said,smiling.

"I like,totally agree with you babe." You took the shirt off,and paid for it.

[1] I love you.

[2] I like,totally love you more.

Name: Vash Zwingli.

You were at shooting practice with Vash. All you could hear was him whispering in your ear,"Shoot." It was definitly enough to get you turned on by his deep voice. But you've always thought he didn't like you. You kept screwing up when you were around him. He called you weird.

"Alright,(_Y/N_), shoot right at the target's head." You blushed at the word shoot. "O-Okay.." You closed one eye,and made sure the gun was pointed above the head,not directly. A smile grew on Vash's face. And...  
BOOM! You hit the target's head directly. You looked up at him,smiling.  
He looked down at you,and looked away. "Good job." He was blushing.

You were about to leave until..

"Hey,(_Y/N_)..Um..Do you uhh..wanna go out on a..um..date..?" He was blushing,as he handed you his number on a piece of paper. The day finally came. "Um..Okay." You smiled. All that he said was,"Remember to dress pretty." He walked off. He texted you,and you looked over at your phone.

*Come over to my house. _* You laughed,and nodded,as you walked over to your bestfriend's house,Lili Zwingli. You knocked on the door. Vash looked out of his window,and blushed. Lili answered it. "Oh hey,(_Y/n_)! Are you here for you and big brother's date?" You blushed,and nodded. Vash appeared behind Lili,in a black tuxedo. You had a short red dress on,and red converse. You knew it didn't match,but c'mon it was Vash! He took your hand,and blushed. "L-Let's go?" You smiled,and nodded.

Vash chose a store where America was. You had no idea why,but..whatever. You two had your date at Mcdonalds. "Hey guys,Welcome- Vash? (_Y/n_)?"

Vash blushed,and looked away. "J-Just get us what we get usually,and bring it to us.  
Vash whispered to Alfred. You didn't know..but you heard the word advice. You laughed cutely. He blushed,and walked you over to a table with a window. He pulled the chair out for you,and you sat. He blushed a little. "Umm...C-Come with me to the bathroom." You blushed,  
and nodded.

You both were in the bathroom,and Alfred locked the door. The excuse he had was,"Sorry,the bathroom is out of order."

Vash pinned you to the door,and kissed you roughly.(doesn't know official lang. uses french. "Umm..I-I uh...Je T'aime.." He blushed,and looked away. He kissed you roughly while stripping you.  
Well,the rest is your imagination.

Name: Lukas Bondevick(Police!)

Lukas stopped your car,and he gave you-not a ticket,but his address. He was your boyfriend. He kissed you, and you drove to his house. Inside his house,he sat on the ground,licking his fingers.

"I've been waiting for you,min elskede.[1]" You blushed as he wore his cop outfit.

You walked towards him,and kissed him. "What are you doing~." He pinned you down on the ground.  
"Well..~ I really wanted you when you were out in the rain..And last night...I needed to give you more attention.." He kissed you roughly and stripped you.

"L-Lukas.." He grabbed his whip,and whipped you. "I love the sound of you shrieking in pain.." You hated it,  
when he was like this. He kept whipping you,and he kissed you. "You know how much I love you.."

You sighed,and kissed him also. What ever he did to you,is your choice.

Name: Berwald Oxenstierna(-Insert sexy sexy here-)

Your eyes widenend with fear as Berwald was stabbing your older brother,Mathias.

"Die..Die.." Your started to cry,as your ex was murdering your brother.

"Berwald,Stop it!" You slapped him. He looked up at you. "Now that your brother is out of the way..."  
He grabbed your arm,and stripped you. He started licking around your breast. You pushed him away.

"(_Y/n_)..I still love you.." You glared at him. He kept licking around your breast. He raped you..  
and killed your brother. You just entered Berwald's world of Insanity. Welcome.

Name: Vladmir.[Romania] (SPECIAL)

The vampire came up to you,and held you. "(_Y/N_)...I want to suck your yummy...red...blood.." He sucked your neck hard. You slowly got used to it,but then he stopped to lick your nipple. He had you naked in a second.

"A-Ah..V-Vlad.." He kissed you,to shush you. He went back to licking your nipple.

You kept moaning,and you looked away. He went down to lick somewhere he wasn't supposed to.

It's up to you on what happens next.

** Lol,I know that Lukas and Vlad's were small. I started getting lazy. New Story coming soon: Bigger than me. (ITS ABOUT RUSSIA-SAN 3) Plz review. ^^ **


End file.
